


Weakness

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D just wants to sleep, Asshole boyfriends, Cuddling, Gratuitous accents, M/M, Murdoc being rough, Tickling, plastic beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which 2D wants to take a nap, Murdoc wants his lawn chair, and tickling and cuddling is Murdoc's weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> First Gorillaz fic theyre too cute hhhrgh

The scent of plastic was heavy in 2D’s lungs, nearly choking him as he breathed. The chemicals were long since absorbed into the air, the pungency of all sorts of containers and trash building up around the island of Point Nemo. He sighed softly, laying back nonetheless in his comfortable lawnchair. The sun beat down on his frail body, his skin persistently resisting a tan.

The pasty singer lay quietly, soothed by the noise of the sea rolling against the plastic shore on which he rested. Sleep was approaching when he heard the recognizable clunk of heavy combat boots against the ground, and 2D opened his eyes, blinking into the sharp rays of the sun until a shadow fell across his face, the footsteps stopping at the same time.

“Oiy. Faceache.” Greeted Murdoc, motioning him up and out of the chair, clearly intending on flopping into it himself. 

2D blinked once, twice, then shook his head, just barely, eyebrows cinching together. “I’m tryin’ t’ take a kip, Muds.” He said, settling himself back into the chair and closing his eyes.

Murdoc snorted above him, and before 2D could react, large hands were roughly maneuvering him up and out of the chair, and throwing him to the ground. Gangly limbs tangled, 2D lay in a huff for a moment, pouting up at the Satanic bassist as he sighed with pleasure, tossing himself into the chair and folding his arms above his head.

Eyes closed, shirtless, and entirely in a lazy peace of mind as the bassist was, 2D took his chance, and stuck the tip of his tongue out of his mouth, silently sitting up and grabbing at Murdoc’s sides, tickling his ribs mercilessly. The Satanist yelped and jerked without grace, trying to catch 2D’s nimble hands. 

2D laughed at the short barks being driven out of his captor, squealing only when Murdoc managed to grab him under the arms and hoist him up into his lap. The singer found his arms pinned roughly behind him, shoulders twisting in a near-painful angle as Murdoc snarled in his ear.

“Now, wha’ have I said about you pullin’ this sorta’ crap wit’ me, hm?” His voice was low and rough, like car tires on gravel and a shiver spasmed through the weak-limbed singer. 

“T’ not to!” He answered in a rush, squirming and trying to free himself from the Satanist’s unrelenting grip on his wrists. “I’ hurts, Muds, stop it!” He whined, voice lilting, and Murdoc loosened his grip just a little, allowing 2D to slip free, turning to face the other with a pout and straddling his thighs to do so.

Murdoc grinned rottenly, patting 2D on the top of his head a little more roughly than necessary, and he used a sudden fistful of the other’s hair to press him down against his chest. 2D flattened himself to Murdoc’s body, making a little mewling noise of complaint, and Murdoc tousled his hair gently as if in reward.

“You still wanna’ get that nap in, faceache?” Murdoc asked, draping an arm around 2D’s slender waist and relaxing beneath the smaller man.

2D nodded jerkily and scooted his way further up on Murdoc, burying his face in his skin and breathing in the familiar scent-upholstery of the Winnebago, stale chips, cigarettes. Murdoc. He smiled a little into the bassist’s shoulder, and Murdoc’s hand rose to cup the back of his head, thumb running through his shock-blue hair as 2D was lulled to sleep there, entirely comfortable.

Murdoc smirked to himself, eyes closed as the other melted into submission to sleep-and to him, he supposed-, and he yawned a little, settling back himself to take a much needed break with his favorite bluenette.


End file.
